1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to eliminate noise in a high-frequency band (for example, of 100 MHz or more), laminated capacitors to be used as a noise filter in IC power supply line are required to have excellent attenuation characteristics in such a high-frequency band.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H01-206615 discloses a laminated feed-through capacitor with first and second external electrodes on laterally opposite sides of a dielectric substrate and with third and fourth external electrodes on longitudinally opposite sides of the dielectric substrate. Inside the dielectric substrate, moreover, first and second electrode patterns are alternately laminated with dielectric layers between. The first electrode pattern provides an internal electrode that is connected to both the first and second external electrodes. The second electrode pattern provides an internal electrode that is connected to both the third and fourth external electrodes.
In the laminated feed-through capacitor disclosed in JP H01-206615, however, the second electrode pattern does not provide any internal electrode other than the internal electrode connected to both the third and fourth external electrodes. In this construction, there is a limit to improving attenuation characteristics in a high-frequency band.